dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Semblance
Semblance is a supernatural ability in Death of the Outsider. Granted to Billie Lurk by her Black Shard Arm, it allows her to appear and sound as any person whose image she has stolen. Quotes by bystanders overheard by Billie when under the effects of Semblance can be found here. Usage tips *In order to take another's appearance, Billie must find them and steal it. Appearances can be stolen by using the power on a conscious or unconscious person, but not a dead one. **If used on a conscious person, they will immediately be knocked out. However, Billie must then take their appearance, so this cannot be used to quickly knock out enemies. *If any individual becomes suspicious of Billie, the illusion will be broken. **Suspicious actions include attacking people, stealing items, and being in areas where she (or the person she is impersonating) should not be. **Enemies will become suspicious if they spot an unconscious body and later see Billie pretending to be that person. *Semblance only works on people. Envisioned and security systems such as the walls of light, arc pylons, clockwork soldiers and electrified floors are not fooled by Semblance. *Semblance only alters Billie's visual appearance to others. As such, wolfhounds are not fooled, being able to smell her instead. **The bone charm Familiar Scent does not work perfectly in conjunction with Semblance. Wolfhounds that are looking at her will be able to tell who she is, but they cannot detect her if she is out of their field of vision. *It takes a few seconds for Billie to take the appearance of another. *As Billie literally holds the information in her left hand, she cannot use any weapons or other abilities. Switching to something else will break the illusion. **As her sword and any throwing object is held in her right hand, they can still be used. **Putting away her sword will not cancel Semblance. **Even though whale oil tanks appear to take up both hands to carry, picking one up does not cancel Semblance. **Billie is still able to run, jump, attack and use all of her other natural abilities. *Semblance does not take any Void energy to activate, and will consume Void energy only when Billie is moving. If she is standing still, it does not consume any Void energy nor does it regenerate. *Billie can use Semblance again while in the form of another as many times as she likes. However, she will eventually run out of Void energy as it does not regenerate if she chains Semblance. *Billie can choke out and kill enemies while using Semblance, but if she is seen doing so, the illusion will be broken. *Semblance will blacken the target's face, therefore it cannot be used on the same target again if it ends. Try moving the body to a desired place before taking form of it. *Semblance automatically cancels when moving from one map area to another. Related Bone Charms *Void Leech - While using Semblance, killing an unaware target increases Void Energy, but movement speed is reduced while using Semblance. *Tactical Mimicry - Semblance can be used to briefly blind enemies in combat. *Mobile Mimicry - Semblance drains less Void Energy. Trivia *Daud is immune to Semblance. *If Billie uses Semblance on Brozenar, the civilian in the basement of Brozenar Taxidermy will still talk to her as if she is Billie and not the taxidermist. *Semblance can be used on an Eyeless to gain access to the Spector Club without the need to get the tattoo. *Similarly, impersonating an Overseer will let Billie in the Royal Conservatory through the basement door. *The achievements Nightingale, The Face of the Abbey and Salute! are acquired through using Semblance. Gallery SemblanceHand1.png|Billie's left hand, ready to use Semblance. SemblanceHand2.png|Billie holding the identity of her victim. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 21-50-38-83.png|A full view of her power in use. SemblanceFace.png|The face of a victim of Semblance. 285a9e.gif|Semblance in action. Semblance-Usage.gif|Using Semblance on the unconscious Jacobi. Semblance Tutorial.png|Tutorial art for Semblance. The Face of the Abbey.png|Semblance in the icon for the achievement The Face of the Abbey. Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities Category:Death of the Outsider